thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Арт Люцифен д'Отриш
Арт Люцифен д'Отриш посмертно прозванный как Арт I, был королём Королевства Люцифении и отцом Рилиан и Alexiel. Будучи принцем, Арт принялся расширять владения Люцифении в крупномасштабных завоеваниях и позже женился на Anne Sui, у которой уже был ребёнок. Пройдя множество сражений, король завоевал преданность и союзничество своих приблежённых слуг, Трёх Героев. Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, known posthumously as Arth I, was the king of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and the father of Riliane and Alexiel. As a Prince, Arth embarked on a largescale conquest to expand Lucifenia's borders and later married Anne Sui, having children with her. Throughout his many battles, the King earned the loyalty and friendship of his closest retainers, the Three Heroes. История Ранняя Пора Рождёный в Королевской Семье Люцифении, Принц Арт встретился с Прези Розге и его лучшей подругой, Anne Sui, ещё детьми они стали близкими друзьями. Где то в EC 470 годах, Арт задумался о расширении границ Королевства Люцифении, однако в Эльфегорт***. После чего, Арт обьявил войну соседним странам, Асмодеану и Вельзении, и напал. В стремлении расширить территории Люцифении молодой и храбрый принц прославился во всём королевстве. В какой то момент, он влюбился в Анну и сделал ей предложение стать его женой. Она дала согласие и двое поженились под благословение Примы. когда его отец отошёл от престола, Арт был коронован но, после, как испил из своего бокала с вином, был отравлен. Едва избежав смерти, Арт запретил кому либо подозрительному приближатся к нему слишком близко. С семьей Прима, известних специалистов в наркотиках и ядах, такой как новый Подарок-яд, приминённый на Арте, королевской семье пришлось отдалится от них. Born into the Lucifenian Royal Family, Prince Arth met Prim Rogzé and her best friend, Anne Sui, during his childhood, becoming close friends with them.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Sometime in the early EC 470s, Arth began planning to expand the Kingdom of Lucifenia's borders, although discarding Elphegort from his invasion plans due to the natural protection it was provided by the Forest of Bewilderment.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Afterward, Arth declared war upon their neighbors, Asmodean and Beelzenia, and invaded. Beginning to expand Lucifenia's territories, the courageous young Prince became famous within the kingdom. At some point, he fell in love with Anne and asked her to be his wife. She accepted and the two married with Prim's blessing. With his father stepping aside, Arth was crowned King but, after drinking from his wine glass, became poisoned. Narrowly avoiding death, Arth refused to let anyone remotely suspicious near him. With Prim's family known to specialize in drugs and poisons, such as the new Gift poison used on Arth, the royal couple distanced themselves from her as well.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Завоевание Люцифении По прошествию времени, Арт и Анна беспрерывно пытались завести ребёнка но, понеся неудачу, их взаимоотношения начали ухудшаться. В какое то момент, он познакомился с Леонардом Авадония; в EC 477, он так же встретился с дезертиром Асмодеана, Мариам Футапи. Ближе к EC 480, король Люцифении встретил известную в Beelzenia королевстве Эллуку Часовщицу . На мосту Sanosun, Арт предложил Эллуке дружбу и место подле себя в Люцифении. Чародейка приняла его предложение, в обмен на свою службу королю. Где то в EC 482, Прим, став королевой Марлона , посетила супругов. Там, она тайно совратила Арта и они завели роман на стороне. Когда Прим уехала, отношения между Артом и Анной улучшились, и в EC 485 они зачали двух детей: Принцесса Рилиан и Принц Alexiel. Продолжая вести войну, Арт и его армия завоёвовали всё больше и больше территорий, и в конечном счёте он начал штурм на Ретасан, и захватил город. В EC 490, он позировал со своей женой и "Три Героя" для нескольких портретов Николая Толле . Примерно в это же время, Beelzenia попала под эпидемию и Арт воспользовался моментом и напал и покорил ещё больше территорий. Во время кампании, он заразился на чума Гула. Оставив наследником Alexiel в своем завещании, амбициохный король уступил болезни и умер в конце EC 491. As the years progressed, Arth and Anne continuously tried to have children together but, bearing no offspring, their relationship began to dwindle.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue At some point, he became acquainted with Leonhart Avadonia; in EC 477, he also became acquainted with an Asmodean defector, Mariam Futapie. Around EC 480, the Lucifenian King met Beelzenia's famed Elluka Clockworker. At the Sanosun Bridge, Arth offered Elluka his friendship and place by his side in Lucifenia. The mage agreed to his offer, pledging to serve him. Around EC 482, Prim, having become the Queen of Marlon, visited the couple. While there, she secretly seduced Arth and they pursued an affair.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue After Prim left, Arth and Anne's relationship improved, and they sired two children together in EC 485: Princess Riliane and Prince Alexiel. As the war dragged on, Arth and his armies gained more and more territory, and he eventually spearheaded an assault on Retasan Fortress, capturing the city.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Around EC 490, he posed with his wife and the "Three Heroes" for several portraits by Nikolaye Tolle.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Around the same time, Beelzenia became weakened by an epidemic and Arth took the chance to invade and conquer more of the territory. During the campaign,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 he was infected by the Gula plague.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Crediting Alexiel as his chosen heir in his will, the ambitious king succumbed to his disease, dying in late EC 491.Twiright Prank (story) Наследие Последние года перед передачей престола, Арт заполмнился сильным правителем и могущественным лидером королевства Люцифении. Вскорее после смерти, между министрами вспыхнуло политическое противостояние из за прав перехода власти, от того что Министр Преси подменил завещание, будто Рилиан была настоящей последовательницей престола Арта. Из за поднятого вопроса, преемник короля, Принц Alexiel, был вверен Леонхарту, как его приёмному ребёнку , в то время как принц был объвлен мёртвым. Под конец войн между Люцифенией и её соседями, завоевания Арта сделали Люцифению самой большой и наиболее влиятельной нацией в истории.И хотя она оставалась таковой за года правления его жены, тирания принцессы Рилиан после смерти её матери привела Королевство в упадок, в связи с голодом и преступностью, которая становится только ожесточённей. Революция в Люцифении в EC 500 подвела черту в династии Люцифен и привела к оккупации Марлона, сыном Прима, Королём Кайлом . Ребёнок, нееизвестно как зачатый Примом, Нэй Марлон , стала инструментом своей же матери и её близким соотечественником, Абиссом I.R. , и по началу служила шпионом при королевском дворце , что бы подрывать правление Рилиан. Позже, она вела вторжение Марлона на Бельзению в EC 505, но провалилась в своем завоевании, в последствии умерев в Марлоне в битве под замок Хеджхог . In the years following his demise, Arth was remembered as a strong ruler and powerful leader for the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Not long after his death, a political struggle broke out between ministers over the right of succession after Minister Presi forged a will claiming Princess Riliane was Arth's true successor. In the wake of the incident, the King's heir, Prince Alexiel, was entrusted to Leonhart as his adopted child while the prince was publicly declared dead.Twiright Prank (story) With the war between Lucifenia and its neighbors at an end, Arth's conquests left Lucifenia the largest and most powerful nation in history. Although stabilized for years by his wife's rule, the tyranny caused by Princess Riliane after her mother's death led to the Kingdom's swift decline, with starvation and crime becoming rampant.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 The Lucifenian Revolution in EC 500 ended the Lucifen dynasty and led to a Marlon occupation by Prim's son, King Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 The child unknowingly sired with Prim, Ney Marlon, became a tool used by her mother and her close compatriot, Abyss I.R., and eventually served as a spy in the royal palace to help undermine Riliane's rule.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue She later led Marlon's invasion of Beelzenia in EC 505 but failed in her conquest, later dying in Marlon after the battle of Castle Hedgehog.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Личность и особенности Как король Люцифении, Арт был амбициозным руководителем с высокой степенью харизмы. Не смотря на его безсчисленные завоевания, он был воодушевлён своими занятиями и помогал на протяжении всего кровавого конфликта верных последователей, таких как Три Героя. Однако, из за его амбиций, Арт был довольно безрассудным, продвигаясь на заражённые территории не смотря на риск, что и привело его к смерти. Тем ни менее, он проявлял некоторую обузданность, такое как решение не захватывать Эльфегорт из за тактической невыгодности положения. Арт был многим обязан Трём Героям и поддерждивал дружбу с ними. Точно так же он держал тесный контакт со своей женой, хоть их брак и натянулся из за проблем с зачатием ребёнка. Находясь под действием меч Венома, Арт вступил в маленький роман с их старой подругой, Прим, и сам о том не зная имел ребёнка на стороне, как результат. Однако, после отьезда Прим, Арт оставался верным Анне и после завёл с ней детей. Близкие вопринимали его слегка ребяческим, хотя он сохранил их расположение к себе и в следствие был глубоко почитаем посмертно. As King of Lucifenia, Arth was an ambitious ruler with a great deal of charisma. Despite the scope of his conquests, he was inspirational to his subjects and supported throughout the bloody conflict by loyal followers, such as the Three Heroes.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 However, because of his ambition, Arth was also reckless, charging into a plague-ridden territory despite the risks, which ultimately led to his death.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 2 Regardless, he did show some restraint, such as his choice to not invade Elphegort for the tactical disadvantages. Arth held a close bond to the Three Heroes and developed a friendship with them.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 He similarly held a close bond with his wife, although their marriage became strained due to their failure to produce children. While under the influence of the Venom Sword, Arth did enter a small affair with their old friend, Prim, and unknowingly had a child with her as a result. However, after Prim's departure, Arth remained faithful to Anne and later had children with her. He was also considered childish by those close to him, though still winning their affection and was well respected in the wake of his death.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Умения и таланты Арт был весьма харизматичен, возможно даже он смог бы объединить все Эвиллиос под своим началом. Как военный командир, отдавал команды во всех наступлениях, направляя своих солдат на победу над врагами. Несмотря на это, он осознал свою территориальную обязанность в защите своих противников и отвернул Эльфегорт от первоначальных планов на атаку что бы защитить лес. При жизни, Арт изучал боевое искусство меча и мастерски овладел этим оружием. Arth had a powerful presence, believed to even be capable of uniting all of Evillious under his banner.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 As a military commander, Arth dealt largely in all-out offensives, directing his soldiers to overwhelm his opponents.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Despite this, he recognized geography's role in protecting his enemies and discarded Elphegort from his attack plans because of the forest protecting it.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 During his lifetime, Arth also learned the art of swordplay and became proficient with using a blade.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Связь с другими персонажами Анна Люцифен д'Отриш: жена Арта. Арт рос в любви к Анне несмотря на дружбу и таки женился на ней. Супруги имели довольно тесную связь, и в конечном счёте Анна родила Арту детей; тем ни менее, женитьба Арта с Анной не всегда была такой благополучной, так как порой расстояние в связи с войной только росло и глумление над ней под воздействием Греха Похоти. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche: Arth's wife. Arth grew to love Anne over the course of their friendship and eventually married her. The two held a close relationship, with Anne eventually birthing Arth's children; despite this, Arth's marriage with Anne was not always a happy one, with Arth growing distant at times over the course of the war and cheating on her under the influence of the Sin of Lust Прим Марлон: друг детства Арта. Двое были друзьями на протяжении всего детства, однако их дружба распалась после того как Прим была обвинена в отравлении бокала с вином. Из за влияния меча Венома, чувства Арта стали по истине романтическими, сопутствуя их роману. Несмотря на их запутанные отношения, Арт был не прочь обьеденить их семьи скрепив союз между замужеством Рилиан с Кайлом. Prim Marlon: A childhood friend of Arth's. The two were friends over the course of Arth's youth, however their relationship became distant after Prim was suspected of poisoning Arth's wine glass. Due to the influence of the Venom Sword, Arth's feelings for Prim became passionately romantic, prompting their affair. Despite their complex relationship, Arth was in favor of uniting their houses with Riliane's marriage to Kyle. Эллука Часовщица: Одна из подченённых Арта. Арт считал магические способности Эллуки очень выгодноми в сражениях и эти двое близко сошлись, но Эллука отказала в помощи Арту. Их сотрудничество продолжалось вплоть до смерти Арта. Elluka Clockworker: One of Arth's subordinates. Arth found Elluka's magical abilities useful in battle and the two formed a close friendship, with Elluka defecting to aid the former. This bond continued until Arth's death during the war. Мариам Футапи: Одна из подчинённых Арта. Арт был впечатлён способностями Мариам в шпионаже и убийствах в столь юном возрасте и скрепил с ней тесные отношения после как последняя дезертировала. Их сотрудничество продолжалось вплоть до смерти Арта. Mariam Futapie: One of Arth's subordinates. Arth was impressed by Mariam's skills in espionage and assassination at such a young age and formed a close friendship with her after the latter defected. This bond continued until Arth's death during the war. Леонард Авадония: Один из подчинённых Арта. Арт положился на владение Леонарда мечом в сражении и эти двое сформировали тесную дружбу на протяжении всей войны; союз продолжался до смерти Арта во время его завоеваний в Beelzenia. Leonhart Avadonia: One of Arth's subordinates. Arth relied on Leonhart's skill as a swordsman in battle and the two formed a close friendship over the course of the war; this bond continued until Arth's death during his invasion of Beelzenia. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Арта возможно происходит от имени Короля Артура, легендарной фигуры в истории и литературе Британии. *Его фамилия, Люцифен и д'Отриш, говорит о Люцифере, покровителя демона Pride, и Марии Антуанетты, соответственно. *Внешность Арта построена относительно взрослой версии Кагамине Лена проиллюстрированной Ichika. *Arth's name may be derived from the name of King Arthur, a legendary figure in British history and literature. *His surnames, Lucifen and d'Autriche, are a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride, and Marie Antoinette, respectively. *Arth's appearance is based on an adult version of Kagamine Len as imagined by Ichika.Ichika Tumblr - February 11, 2014 - The design for arth is based adult Ren. Любопытно *Что интересно, Арт назвал свою дочь в честь его бабушки, Императрицы Рилиан Розес. *Как и его сын Алексиэль, Арт завязывал свои волосы в хвост. *Interestingly, Arth named his daughter after his grandmother, Empress Riliane Roses.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 *Like his son, Alexiel, Arth tied his hair in a ponytail. Галерея Представление Арта= Arth2.png|Концепт-дизайн Арта проработан Ichika |-| Появление в манге= Arthmangahead.png|Профиль Арта сзади вThe Daughter of Evil манге |-| Разное= Arth-Anne.png|Арт позади своей жены в Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ Появления